


[Podfic of] Lost and Found

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they put Ambrose's brain back in, he wasn't supposed to keep glitching and certainly not for days at a time. It's been three-plus days and Ambrose has strange coordinates on his hand and he's lost, waiting to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942422) by [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn). 



Title: Lost and Found

Fandom: Tin Man

pairing: Dg/Jeb, Ambrose/Cain

Author: AndreaLyn

Time: 01:27:18

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tin%20Man/Lost%20and%20found.mp3), [M4B](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tin%20Man/Lost%20and%20found.m4b)


End file.
